


[涉英]Tangled

by akoiro



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Animal Transformation, Bird/Human Hybrids, M/M, OCs - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 23:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akoiro/pseuds/akoiro
Summary: 英智来自没有风的王国，在一次冒险的失事中落入了一个魔法生物的领地。





	[涉英]Tangled

熊熊灯火在英智上方狂舞，在寂静的夜空中像一支激烈燃烧着的庞大蜡烛。奇怪的是，这火焰摇晃得平白无故，使这一切都变得像一幕诡异的默剧－－主人公和环绕在他身旁不远处的小人物们却浑然不觉：这是没有风、鸟与眠梦的王国。

 

少年王子的面容像天使一样纯洁，质感如同稀有矿石的声音却道出了不可理喻的命令。“我要到空中去。”他说道，像是彬彬有礼地请仆役端来今天的午后茶点，眼神却表明了自己毋庸置疑的决心。传令官唯唯诺诺地应了，竟从这位素来由于缠绵病榻而疲惫不堪的男孩身上－－尤其是从那双被后世描述为天空般的眼睛里－－感受到了冰冷。

王子荒谬的计划被填充好了细节，像一团简陋的被单被塞满柔软的填充物。为此，王国里最具智慧的大臣绞尽了脑汁：两只脚站在大地上，要怎样才能让它们凭空飘起？而为这道命令牺牲的可不仅仅是大臣早已稀疏的头发：“啊－－”售卖体力的年轻人发出最后一声惊呼，跌入了盛放着烧得炽热的烈焰的巨大铁锅里；被没有实体的时钟逼赶到悬崖前的人绝望一跃，只短暂地染红了流水。仆从心惊胆战地将一切上报王子，王子点了点头，计划有条不紊地向前推进。

他的臣民的极限总能超出他的想象，王后曾这样告诉过他。病弱的王子从任性的少年艰难地长成了青年，他的心愿也随之被实现。巨大的灯笼－－一眼望去，比他卧室的穹顶还要高耸，比他的花园还要宽广－－与一个不成比例的座位。王子轻轻将目光挪开，伸出手感受了一下灯笼的触感：材料相当柔软轻盈－－这样的措辞或许过于吝啬，不如说这种材料仿佛压根没有重量似的，王子不禁为这份宏大与轻柔的不和谐叹息了一声，出于一种赞叹的心理。

“请您注意！”大臣自豪地说道，挥了挥手，王子感到一股暖意在他头顶上流动起来。灯笼柔软的遮罩内，一团神秘的火焰燃烧起来。王子抬起头，在他离开人世后的许多许多年，历史学家和小说家都曾无数次猜测过他此时的心理活动，但他留给人们臆测的，只有一双被被一笼灯火映亮的眼。

 

英智在翌日黄昏启程了。他一人独占了最大最稳定的那只灯笼，随从们则乘坐散落在他身旁的小灯笼上，橙黄的光芒像剪破了王国一片浓重的夜色绸缎似的。英智在安静中能清晰地听到不远处传来的喘息声，由于距离而变得渺小的随从们瞥了一眼地面，就将近昏了过去。英智的内心虽想要嘲笑这些胆小如鼠的懦夫们，行动上却力不从心：就连他本人都因逐渐提升的高度而感到呼吸有些难受了，他只好紧紧地攥住护栏来转移注意力。灯火烧了一整夜，丝毫没有要熄灭的迹象，灯笼也以均匀的速度朝远方前进。一切都没有什么异常，随从们逐渐习惯了高度，开始为他们行进的距离而惊叹，直到王国边境。

英智听见人们叽叽喳喳的议论－－旅行在他的王国并不是一项值得赞赏的爱好，旅者也不爱停驻于此－－这是第二个夜晚了，需要跋涉千里才能到达的边境线此刻近在他们眼底。“......”离英智最近的随从，也是这空中灯笼船队的指挥官本想从王子那儿得到指令，却发现王子早已入迷了。灯笼们短暂的在夜空中停滞了一会，人们的目光聚集在王子身上，却没有人胆敢打扰他。王子在察觉到行驶的停止后才回到现实，如梦初醒般的回望着盯着他的几十双眼睛。“前进吧。”他说。于是指挥官按下了按钮：“前进！”远远望去，这数十团温暖的光芒又飘动了起来。

首先是一股英智难以描述的冲击力。轻盈但稳健的灯笼打了一个危险的趔趄，这才之前从未出现过。英智在呼吸困难中意识到，这股冲击力是一个声响：他像是跌进柔软的床垫般跌进了这一团震耳欲聋的声音，全身都被其包裹着。与此同时，乍现的寒意似乎要将他轻薄的衣衫撕碎一般，头顶那簇灯火的温度在其中也不过是杯水车薪。灯笼在这片冰冷的混沌中颠倒摇摆，不知何时，橙黄色的火焰也渐渐透明、萎缩，最后仿佛被扑灭一半，消失了。

英智后来知道，混沌的名字叫风。

但此时他已经在他从未体验过的自然的狂躁中失去意识了。他的灯笼－－最大的那盏，最柔软平整的那块丝绸－－被吹皱了似的，像一片畸零的落叶般被吹落了，消失在深不见底的一个墨绿色色块中。

 

醒来时，英智不禁怀疑自己是否出现了幻觉。灯笼好像成千万倍的增长了，在远远的天边像一块块碎钻。英智模糊的视线中，只有他们摇晃的光芒。但随着他的视线恢复清明，他意识到有什么错了。那些缀在天上的大都不是灯笼，它们的光不似火焰温暖，而英智的灯笼舰队也远远没有这样庞大的数量。他能勉强辨认出的灯笼此刻散落在天空中的各个角落，寥寥无几，被埋没在银白色的光点间，闪烁着的也不过是在远处看几乎朦胧的火苗而已。那－－那些又是什么？英智在恍惚中问自己。他离开了没有飞鸟与群星的王国，闯入了一片星间，坠落了。

一阵窸窸窣窣的声音自英智身后传来。英智下意识地试图转过头，却被方才苏醒的疼痛攥住了。无论被刺过多少插管，腹腔多少次被刀刃切开，英智还是无比惧怕疼痛；又或者说，这些在他身体上肆意发生的残忍把戏更使他无法忍受物理性的痛楚。痛苦让英智一阵眩晕，目不能视，只好在这数秒间等待着戏剧的发生。他听见柔软的事物互相摩擦的声音、稳固但安静的脚步声－－然后声音变成了切实的触感，似乎是一缕发丝垂到了英智的脸颊上。

当英智恢复视力后，一股奇妙的力量震慑住了他。

那是一个人形的美丽生物，拖曳着像此刻的星河一样发着光的银发。生物经过了英智，长发自由地散落在脚下，蔓延开来，真像有生命似的盘踞在地。其中的一缕－－很小很小的一缕－－落在了英智的面庞上，更多的围绕着树根、覆盖过地衣－－若不是英智被这个生物占据了所有可用的注意力，他会注意到自己身处何地－－生物从树上折下了一根枝条，转过了身。也许是因为生物的美过于一体感了，英智现在才发现，“他”未着一丝半缕，而就连“他”在柔和的银色光芒下的被清晰的展现出来的男性裸体也有一种完美的和谐感。

他朝英智笑了笑，英智立刻意识到自己昂贵的衣衫早已残破不堪，如今他们之间倒有一种诡异的坦诚相对感。英智却不禁用手遮挡起自己的胸口，尽管只是徒劳，他仍下意识地想在这个“人”面前藏起那些可怖的疤痕。他竟然自惭形秽了。

若要把银发生物作为人类来评判，他的身材修长结实，移动起来又像最善于奔跑的动物一样敏捷优美。他在阴暗森林中的这一小方天地里旋转着动作，长发也随之移动。他靠近英智身边，将刚采撷的枝条以一种精妙的手法打了个结－－与其他更多的枝条，显然是他的手笔－－而英智的不乏畏惧但更好奇的目光也随着这个陌生生物的身影移动到了自己身下。他原来身处一个足足有他本人两倍长宽的“摇篮”里，摇篮用无数枝条编成，像一个被放大百倍的精巧工艺品；而铺散在枝条之上的是英智所见过的最轻柔的什物：尽管长度参差不齐，却无一不像倒映月亮的水面一样柔顺，似乎连英智最轻微的动作都能打破水面的宁静。像是某种动物的皮毛，但又更轻灵，温柔的白与灰浮在意识之上－－好像能带人去更高的地方似的。其上又零乱地散落着一些闪闪发光的玩意儿，像小巧的玻璃球、破碎的宝石，或是古老的硬币。

银发生物将最后一束枝条编织起来，手法巧妙地不像在建造一个大型的庇护所，而是在装饰自己的长发。与此同时，他朝英智张了张嘴，好像是要说些什么，却没有声音发出来。英智疑惑地望着他，但接下来的事让他几乎要惊呼出声。长发的发出的银色光莹自发根变强了，其中一丝闪烁的脉络像流动的银河，萤光一路随着长发在地面盘积的路线流泻，直到流到那一缕还挂在英智脸颊上的：一种清凉但又舒适的感觉似乎以光的形态沁入了那些被擦破的皮肉，缓解了新鲜的疼痛；不仅如此，英智甚至感觉自己从这具身体里早已破败不堪的五脏六腑开始，变得轻快了起来。

请和我说话吧。

突然间，英智从自己的体内听见了这样一个声音。无论从哪个方面谈起，这都是一种古怪的体验。但英智迅速地把这个声音与他眼中无比美丽的生物联系起来了。

这声音过于熟悉又过于神秘，它存在于英智最隐秘、异端的幻想里，却又从未如此真真切切地响起。他未曾想象过－－未曾胆敢想象过那个声音的主人，但又秘密地期待着光华璀璨的容器。

简直像是他的梦想－－在漫漫长夜中意识的漂流，广阔的王国里孤独的一个秘密－－成真。

“......你想知道什么？”英智想问的太多，到口边却变成了最谨慎迂回的一问一答。

银发生物没有再用奇妙的声音与英智沟通，而是指了指英智自己，再牵起了英智的手，用长长的指甲在他的手心上轻轻画了个圆。这是“全部”的意思。

 

云层透过树叶融化成风，英智在为他而建的“巢”里醒来了。虽然没有仆从端上在床上享用的早餐，但涉会在他醒来之前就回到他的小小王国为他准备好花蜜与露水调制成的甜蜜。

“好像童话里的人物一样呢，”英智有些难为情地说，“我可只是一介凡人啊。”

涉眨了眨眼：“您是这个奇妙王国的皇帝陛下呀！您的涉愿意担保，与您的高贵和纯洁不相配的东西可是不会在这里出现的！”

银色长发的他名为“涉”，这是涉第一件开口告诉他的事情。那天晚上英智说了很多，而涉只是默默地听着。英智现在知道那有多么难得了。如果要比喻的话，英智觉得自己像一块等待被破译的罗塞塔石碑，而涉是最具天才的学者。原来这是学舌的过程；不对，不仅如此，他滔滔不绝，学生则以一种非人的速度汲取了其中每一点甘甜的汁液。“......我明白了。我是你的涉！”他原本大约运用了某种魔法的声音变成了真实。英智不禁重复道：“涉？”

“怎么了，皇帝陛下？”回到现实，涉以惊人的速度打理着体积不小的巢，同时绕开英智休息的地方，以免诱发起英智身体上的疼痛－－当然了，穿着一身华丽的白袍，尽管抚平那些褶皱后只不过是一块白布－－这也是涉从英智的话里学到的。

“......没什么。”英智答道，“对了，涉，有件事我很好奇。”

“请自由地......☆”涉一边粘补好破损的枝条、替换了残缺的‘羽毛’，一边自如地回答道。

“就算是关于你的也没关系吗？”英智笑道，“还记得‘灯笼’跌下来的那一天吗？我那天受的外伤，直到现在也没有完全愈合－－嘛，那还是多亏了涉；如果是体弱的我的话，在那天就会死掉吧。”

涉停下了手上的工作，轻盈地跳进他的巢，趴在英智身旁，听他继续下去。

“自从我醒来开始，涉就一直在这里陪着我，”英智的手指小心翼翼地触到散落的一缕银发－－神奇的是，尽管涉夸张的长发层层叠叠地拖在森林的土地上，它们却总像被施了咒一样清洁柔顺，“如果没有涉的话，躺在这里的我尽管有世上最柔软的填物和最珍稀的藏品作伴，也会无聊至死的吧。”剩下的话他还没说出口，就被涉紫罗兰色的双眸夺走了。倘若自己能有涉那样的魔力的话，涉或许会在心里听到自己的犹疑吧。在我之前，涉是怎么消磨时光的？消磨对英智而言握不住的指间沙，消磨那太过漫长的一日？

“嗯......您对我的王国感到厌倦了吗？”涉笑着眯起了眼，语气轻快，“只是玩笑。您的涉可以擅自把这理解为您想知道更多我的事情吗？这简直是我人生中最大的荣幸～”英智的疑问的确传达到了。

“只～是！”涉忽然高声唱道，英智不明白涉是从哪里学到这抑扬顿挫的说话方式的，“作为您忠诚的臣民，我只有一个卑微的请求：

请在我的翅膀下停留，不要因为恐惧擅自离开。”

 

一股强烈的气流凭空出现了，英智跌跌撞撞地向前滑了几步，摔了一跤，却好像进入了某个安宁的港口或是风暴中心。银色的光芒像是一堵光墙，在格格不入的沉静里，英智张望着外面－－不如说是上面。涉曳地的长发又一次发出银色的萤光，被气流高高托起，在他背部的高度飘动着。白色的长袍被撕破了，发像被封印的生灵重获自由一样缠上涉的躯干和四肢。光芒愈发刺眼，英智只好闭上眼。当他再次睁开眼后，混乱都已归于宁静了。他正在一双圣所似的柔软的流线型庇护之下，支撑其的是一双非人的脚－－纤细的腿与覆盖着一层薄薄的粗糙皮肤的趾、以及弯曲但尖利的红色指甲－－英智最后抬头仰望，是涉的脸。紫色的双眼正看着自己，似乎是在等待着什么；他的脸庞还与自己一样，是人类的轮廓，只是从眼角到下颚都被与身上其他部分一样的－－与那个“巢”里一样的－－白色羽绒覆盖着。唯一不同的，是他的银色长发不见了－－说是不见，其实也并未彻底消失；发根部分一如既往，其余的部分却化作了涉背后长羽的一部分，发梢变成羽毛模样。

英智忍不住伸出手，碰了一下涉的脸，感受到绒毛柔软的触感后，好像触电般的收了回来。

“很害怕吗？”涉问道。

英智摇了摇头，但随后又给了一个肯定的回答：“怎么会不害怕呢？”

“没办法呢～”涉抖动了一下自己庞大的羽翼，“毕竟我不是你们，却能和你们沟通呢。对你们来说，这是可怕的事情吧。”

“也许是吧。但是......”英智踮起脚，捧住了涉覆满绒羽的双颊，“也正因如此，你才成了既能飞翔又能被吻的生物啊。”

涉愣了一下－－似乎是在犹豫要不要遵循这位皇帝陛下模糊的指令一样。最后，他决定当一次冷酷的生物，不留情地说：“皇帝陛下，你有意识到自己脸红了吗？”

英智下意识地移开了视线，却因为被击败的感觉更加难为情了：“抱歉，对你而言这种话太失礼了吗？我只是觉得......想接近危险又美丽的事物，与恐惧一样都不过是人之常情而已。”

“就算您这么说，我也无法把您当做千万人之中并无特别的一个来对待哦。”

“涉，见过别的人类吗？”

涉狂笑起来，英智注意到他的声音比他还是人形时沙哑一些。他没有回答英智的问题，而是说：“英智，想去看看我看到的世界吗？”


End file.
